Any Major Dude
by T-BOY DUDLEY
Summary: I wrote a while back ago, and I just finally said "Hay I'm gonna put this up." So here it is hope you like R


Title: Any Major Dude Will Tell You

Characters: RVD and Kane  
Type: Song inspired   
Song: Any Major Dude Will Tell You by Steely Dan (So I don't own the song)

Author: T-Boy  
Rating: PG-13 (It's just my norm rating…In other words I never rate anything lower then this)  
Distribution: E-Mail me first: sisters_writing2@hotmail.com  
Declaimer: I Don't own the Stars. I wish I did like anyone else who writers fiction, but I also know, that if I did own them I would be crazier the Vince is. Oh don't sue me, because I live in Alaska, and I'll sick my dog-sled team, Penguin, Polar Bear, and Wolf after you. 

****************************************************

__

~Any Major Dude Will Tell You~

I never seen you looking so bad my funky one  
You tell me that your superfine mind has come undone

  
Chorus:  
Any major dude with half a heart surely will tell you my friend  
Any minor world that breaks apart falls together again  
When the demon is at your door  
In the morning it won't be there no more  
Any major dude will tell you  
  
Have you ever seen a squonk's tears? well, look at mine  
The people on the street have all seen better times  
  
Any major dude with half a heart surely will tell you my friend  
Any minor world that breaks apart falls together again  
When the demon is at your door  
In the morning it won't be there no more  
Any major dude will tell you  
  
I can tell you all I know, the where to go, the what to do  
You can try to run but you can't hide from what's inside of you  
  
Any major dude with half a heart surely will tell you my friend  
Any minor world that breaks apart falls together again  
When the demon is at your door  
In the morning it won't be there no more  
Any major dude will tell you

----------------------------------------

"Kane? Dude? Is that you? "Rob say as he enters the dark boiler room. Rob heard the noise of his friend shifting his weight on a box of pipe. Rob slowly approaches Kane and look down on him. " Dude, forgive me for saying this, but you look like shit? Have you even taken a shower?"   
  
Kane keeps his vision down and dose not look at Rob. He shifts under his friends staring eyes, and the speaks up. "Go away."   
  
Rob bends down trying to look Kane in the eyes, but he turns away. " Listen man, you can't do this to yourself. You can't let this change you. Why is it that it has to be so hard for you. What's the big deal? The mask wasn't you. It didn't take anything from you. And if you think that, then you've got to see, the mask isn't what made you Kane." Rob stands back up straight and stood there looking at his friend once again.  


"You would say that! You do not know what it's like to be a FREAK! You don't know how it is to be forced to go out and show everyone how ugly you soul is." Kane angrily sighs out to Rob.  
  
" Dude, your not a freak. I mean a freak isn't any different then being normal, because if I'm correct, there is no normal in the world." Rob places a hand on Kane's shoulder and squeezes hard. " Sure, the mask hide the stuff you didn't want to show. It was a safety, but Dude it can be replaced. You can heal and start over, that's what's so great; you can start over."  
  
Kane shoved off Robs hand and stood he walked over to a wall and leaned his head agents it. "You think I can start over?! Just like that?!" Kane slams his fist on the wall. "You don't know Rob! You never had to start over!"   
  
"Dude" Rob starts as he comes close to Kane, but not to close. " I've had to start over. Not I much a way, but I had to start over. Dude, when I came here to the WWE I started over."  
  
"That's Not the SAME!" Kane belled out.  
  
"Kane, listen." Rob said as he took a seat on the floor. "I was a very cocky guy. I had titles, and fame. I was hardcore, I took tables and ladders like nothing. Then I come here. I had to give HARDCORE up. I had to give up, getting up from getting tabled, getting back up, going for a five star , missing and landing on a ladder, kicking out of a pin, and getting back up. It might not be much for you, but to me it was something." 

Kane turns around and looks down at RVD. " To anyone from ECW, it was SOMETHING!" Rob slammed his fist to the floor. "Kane what would you do if they told you that you weren't allowed to kick out of a DDT, or a Suplex? What if you weren't allowed to sit back up from someone's finisher? What if they took everything that made you in the ring and told you 'Your not allow to do it?' " Rob hopes up and kicks the box of pipes. 

"I can tell you it sucks. It sucks so bad it hurts, and it starts to rip at you from the insides. You say I don't understand how it feels to be forced to change. Well guess what Kane?! I know, and so dose anyone from ECW and WCW. Anyone who's working here in WWE. Too Anyone who's just lived life. Kane we all have to change." Rob takes a breath and looks down at the floor, a bite mad at himself for blowing like that. 

Kane walks up to him and pulls Rob into a hug. Rob sighs as he tries to calm down. "You lost your mask, it changed you on the inside, but was the change you feel Bad or Good? And if you think it's bad, then why is it bad?" 

"It just is." Kane says as he cuddles Rob closer. "It's just so hard to deal with."  


Rob pulls from Kane and looks at him. " Dude, call me stupid if I get this wrong, but are you saying that you can't except yourself?" Kane pushed Rob and turned away. " Dude, it is. You can't except how you look. You see how you look as evil, harsh and freakish. The mask…You started to see it as what you wish to see, and You became happy and fun. Am I not right?" 

Kane started to walk way and Rob turned him around. Kane grabbed his neck and slammed him in the wall. "If that's what you want to think, think it! I don't need to hear, what you think is wrong!" Rob tried to pry Kane's hands from him as he squeaked out. "If I'm wrong, why you get mad?" Kane stared at Rob. Rob had set him up, he let go of Rob and backed away from him so quickly he tripped over his own feet. Rob rushed to his side, but Kane only pushed him away. "Stay Away from me!" Kane yapped out, but didn't try to fight Rob's arms that were rapping around him.

They stayed like that until, Kane spoke up. "The show's gonna be starting soon." Rob let Kane go and they both stand up. They start out of the Boiler room, when Rob speaks again. " Kane, Any major dude will tell you, that you really need a bath." Kane sniffed the air and shrugged. "Yeah, guess I do." And they both walked on down the hall.


End file.
